The Power of The Beasts
by TheCalmFanatic
Summary: Beast Boy is captured by Slade and forced to become his apprentice. The Teen Titans then witness his death in battle a few weeks later. How will the team cope with these tragic change of events, especially Raven and is it possible that Beast Boy somehow survived? BBxRae (Rated T for Gore and Romance) *I do not own the Teen Titans* (Reviews appreciated:)
1. The Apprentice

The Apprentice

"Beast Boy!...NO" the dark sorcerer yelled as the green challengling's limp body was taken away in the arms of the enemy, Slade. She wavered on the edge of consciousness mustering just enough power to phase herself and her team back to their tower. The last thing she saw before blacking out was an image of her green friend.

Robin, boy wonder, was the first to wake. He shook the others awake and tried to piece together what happened before they fell into unconsciousness. As he looked around he saw Raven's unconscious body lying in the middle of the gigantic living room a stream of blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. He rushed over to his friend with concern written across his face. The others quickly followed his lead and moved the dark sorceress to the medical ward.

As Raven awoke, she saw all of her friends crowded around her hospital bed except Beast Boy. First was Starfire, an alien with a purple outfit, red hair, green eyes that shot lasers, and orange skin. Next was Cyborg, half man, half machine with a kickass canon and a heat of gold. Lastly, was Robin, the boy wonder had anger plastered all over his face. Raven quickly got up, the day's events coming to her mind.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled as she sat upright and tried to stand up.

"Rave, calm down girl" Cyborg said as he held her down.

"Friend Raven, you are too weak to stand by yourself" Starfire added as she helped Cyborg

"Raven calm down, he's not our biggest concern right now!" Yelled anger clouding his mind.

"...what the hell did you just say!" Raven screamed as she threw Cyborg and Starfire off of her and sent them careening into the wall. She flew at Robin with rage as he dodged her and hit her on the back of the head with his retractable bow staff. She fell but quickly got up and flew at him once more. Robin dodged again and threw smoke bombs at her. He then appeared behind her and knocked her out.

When raven awoke once more, Robin apologized and left the room to look for Slade on the tower's supercomputer. Raven tried to get up but found her limp body in the arms of Starfire and Cyborg before long. They gave her apologetic looks and took her to her dark and gloomy room. She silently thanked them as she entered the sanctity of her room. She mediated and thought about Beastboy's selfless sacrifice.

Slade smashed the heel of his right foot on Robin's head instantly knocking him unconscious. Next he dodged Starfire and Cyborg's bolts of energy. He then ran at Cyborg and sidestepped him. Cyborg turned around to a side kick in the gut. Slade then delivered a strong uppercut sending Cyborg into a nearby building. Cyborg retaliated with a plasma blast from his canon. The blast missed Slade as he threw a smoke bomb, hiding his agile body. Slade then flew out of the smoke as he was tackled by a green tiger. Beast Boy shifted into his normal teenage form and gave Raven a wink. Raven blushed as she enveloped a telephone pole in black telekinetic energy and sent it flying towards the wounded Slade. Slade dodged it, however and flew towards and unsuspecting Starfire, tackling her out of the air and into the ground face first. She tried to get up as Slade brought an axe kick down on her back knocking her unconscious. He then turned around to a plasma blast in the face. His armor protected him, however he was thrown backwards towards a bicycle shop. He smashed into the shop window, shattering it. Angrily, he got up and charged the metal man. He was intercepted, however, by a green dog slamming into him. Slade got up once again and went for the changeling, he hit Beast Boy in the head with a devastating punch making the teen careen into a brick wall. As he went in for the kill, Slade was hit by a flying telephone pole and thrown into an alleyway. He used this to his advantage, however and concealed himself in smoke waiting for the remaining teens. Cyborg was the first to enter the smoke, charging into the alleyway canon ready. He was met with a hard blow to the back as Slade appeared behind him. Cyborg reeled in pain from the hit and aimed his canon at the villain. He was to slow however, as Slade kicked him in the head causing him to fall onto his back. Slade raised his leg for the kill right as he was thrown backwards, his body covered in black energy. Raven appeared above him, shooting bricks covered in energy at the villain along with bolts of pure energy. Slade dodged most but was hit in the chest with a few causing his armor to weaken. He became furious, charging at the wounded Cyborg with incredible speed. As he approached his target, he pulled a retractable staff similar to Robin's out of his belt. He smashed the staff down repeatedly onto the metal teen eventually making Cyborg lose consciousness. He then continued to run from Raven's relentless barrage of bricks and power. Slade made his way to where Robin's unconscious body was lying forcing Raven out in the open. Raven ran towards slade after realizing her previous attacks did absolutely nothing. She attempted to outfight him to no prevail. He knee'd her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees in pain. He then kicked her face causing her to land on her back a few feet away. Her breathing was labored as her eyes began to close. Slade stood above her ready to finish it as a green bullet of fur and claws knocked Slade to the ground.

"Don't hurt her you MONSTER!" Beast Boy yelled as he ripped at Slade's armor with pure rage. His feral instincts took over as he battered the villain with relentless attacks. Slade however, was timing the boy's attacks and hit him square in the chest with all his strength when there was a gap in the assault. Beast Boy flew backwards a few yards as the back of his head made contact with the concrete. He was near death as Slade walked up to him snickering.

"Its over boy, your team has failed and will now die. Especially Raven." Slade sneered. Beast Boy became slightly more alive then and said.

"Don't hurt them or her, take me as your apprentice instead." He pleaded as tears ran down his face.

"Hmm that is tempting. How about this, you become my apprentice and I spare them. You disobey and I kill each and every one of them right before your eyes." Slade countered.

"Its a deal" Beast Boy said hesitantly.

"Very well. Get up boy, we have much to do and very little time." Slade said as he pulled Beast Boy's limp body to a standing position.

"I can't walk" Beast Boy said as he fell back on the floor.

"You are useless!" Slade flared as he kicked Beast Boy's lights out and lifted him on one shoulder. He then proceeded to walk towards the deep parts of the city enjoying Raven's cries of protest.

When Raven was done mediating she found her face moist with tears and half of her belongings floating around her. She calmed herself down, wiped her tears and walked to the kitchen while wondering why she cared so much for Beast Boy. Once she arrived in the kitchen, everyone's heads turned to stare at her. They had all been worried sick as she had been mediating for four days without food or sleep.

"What happened. Why are you all looking at me as if you've seen a ghost" Raven asked puzzled

"Rave, you've been meditating for four days straight with no food or water." Cyborg said as he made his way towards her, "Are you sure your alright?"

"I-im fine" she said as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Friend Raven, I do not believe it is healthy to not eat." Starfire said with concern.

"Star, I'm fine." Raven retorted.

"I found Slade everybody!" Robin exclaimed clearly oblivious of the situation taking place.

"Thats great Rob, where is he at?" Cyborg asked.

"The Jump City bridge" Robin replied deep in thought, " if we hurry, we can catch him before he escapes again"

"Let us go save friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed.

The teens arrived at the scene to see a big green rhino ramming into the bridge's support beams.

"Beast Boy...Stop!" yelled Robin as he drew his staff.

"BB, what gives man!?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Friend Beast Boy, you do not seem like yourself" Starfire added.

"Beast Boy..." Raven quietly said in shock. Seeing the titans, Beast Boy turned around and charged at the group. He smashed into Cyborg, crushing his arms like tin cans. Next, he turned into a bird and grabbed Robin by the legs. He flew up a good hundred feet with Starfire close behind. He then dropped Robin in the water next to the bridge. He turned to Starfire as she shot Star bolts at him. He dodged them all as he turned into an insect and slipped out of her line of sight. He appeared in front of Raven in his tiger form as he pounced on her. She covered him in black energy and lifted him into the air. While in the air, Starfire shot bolts at him causing him to fly backwards to the end of the bridge. He landed on his feet and shifted into a snake. He then rushed up the support beams and turned into a gorilla at the top. Once in gorilla form he jumped at an unsuspecting Starfire knocking her out of the air causing her to land next to Cyborg, unconscious. He landed next to her as a tiger and ran towards Raven. She aimed a bolt right in between his eyes but hesitated before she shot it. Because of this, she aimed a bit to high and Beast Boy was able to jump over it. He came crashing down on her and raised his claws for the kill. He hesitated however and lowered her hand. Raven's rage took over as she shot blasts upon blasts of energy at her former teammate. The blasts hit his chest, arms, legs, and face destroying his body. He shifted into his cheetah form and tried to run away as she encased him in black energy. She lifted him up and dropped him from fifty feet high resulting in a loud crunch as his bones were broken. Raven then phased everyone home and had a mental breakdown.


	2. The Fall

The Fall

4 weeks later

"What the hell were you thinking you useless beast" Slade yelled as he slapped Beast Boy across the face sending him flying into a wall. Beast Boy's bones had completely healed at this point but his face was covered in fresh wounds from his mentor's anger and training. Beast Boy had grown in power tenfold since he unwillingly left the Teen Titans but he was miserable. Slade hit him daily for failing to fulfill his expectations. He could still remember Raven's pale/pretty face complemented perfectly with her deep violet hair. Her body, covered by a skin tight leotard emphasizing her features. Her ever present violet robe covering her head to toe making her appear as a purple goddess. He thought of her as he took Slade's cruel punishments knowing he would someday return to her. He smashed the wall of his room adding another dent to the unbreakable cell. He looked around the walls and ceiling and saw little pictures of Terra and a few of her belongings on a table in the corner of the room. Her walked over and picked up a pink butterfly hair clip and chuckled as he fondly remembered her and her fiery personality. He was then lost in a train of thought as he heard Slade roar,

"Beast, get in here. NOW!" Beast Boy rubbed his cheek as he walked into the main room within Slade's lair. The second Beast Boy appeared, Slade launched himself at the Titan catching him off guard. Beast Boy was sent flying by an expertly timed hook to the jaw. He immediately got up and ran towards Slade while turning into a gorilla. His fist went flying as Slade swiftly moved out of the way. Slade countered with a kick to the stomach, winding the small titan. Beast Boy retaliated with a side kick sending Slade into a nearby wall. Slade then extended his bow staff and turned on the electric function, lighting the piece of metal up with blue lighting. Beast Boy's eyes got wide as Slade ran towards him. He moved like a cat to avoid Slade's slashes and stabs. Suddenly there was a voice in his head,

"Beast Boy, I am your primal spirit. I am the reason why you have your animal-like instincts, hand your power over to me and i promise I will help you along with teach you how to control all the hidden power within you." A deep booming voice echoed in his head. Beast Boy, thought about it as his face was forcefully punched by Slade's armored fist. Beast boy decided to give into the voice and just closed his eyes.

"Ha, thats right pitiful changeling, you cannot hope to defeat me" Slade smirked as he walked up to Beast Boy to knock him out.

"Pay no mind to this fool Beast Boy" the voice commanded. As Beast Boy gave his powers to his primal side he could feel his energy drain but his instincts get stronger. After about ten seconds of transferring power Primal said

"That is enough, little one, I now have enough power to destroy this man and this building with ease" Beast Boy nodded with his eyes still closed even though Prime was in his head. Slade, now within a foot of Beast Boy, looked at him with a questioning look as Beast Boy's eyes snapped open. Prime Beast Boy jumped into action, ripping Slade's staff out of his hands and throwing it to the other side of the room. He then punched Slade in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Prime Beast Boy grabbed hold of Slade's arms and dislocated them both in unison. Slade screamed out in pain but then began to fend Prime off with his feet. He used his dislocated arms like wrecking balls as he smashed Prime's body. Prime retaliated by turning into a tiger and pouncing on Slade. Slade tried to resis as he was pinned down by Prime. He thrashed and kicked but to no prevail. Prime then sheathed his claws and knocked Slade out.

"There you go young one, we have defeated the one you call Slade and I now give you access to all of our power. You may use it as you wish, however, if you misuse it I shall repress it once more." Prime said as his presence within Beast Boy's mind lifted slightly.

"Thank you" Beast Boy uttered his first words in the long weeks of imprisionment as he went to his room and fell asleep.

Meanwhile

The team sat in the living room with solemn faces with the exception of Raven. She was sleeping in her room, emotionally broken as her room laid in tatters. After the battle, she had ported the team home and began to shut down. She didn't speak, eat or do much of anything.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she knocked on the door of the dark sorcerer's room.

"What do you want Star?" Raven said shakily.

"Friend, you do not seem well. Is everything ok?" Starfire cautioned as she walked into the room. As she walked in, she saw Raven wrapped in her covers on her bed.

"Go away, Im fine" Raven said as she curled into an even tighter ball.

"You have been in your room for a week" Starfire insisted.

"I said, GO AWAY!" Raven yelled as her bookshelf fell over covered in black energy along with her dresser. Starfire yelped as she flew to the door. She sadly looked back at her friend, heartbroken as she flew towards the living room to inform the team.

"She is a danger to herself and the team! She needs to be disciplined" Robin proposed hotly to the team.

"Rob, you can' do that man" Cyborg replied sadly, "she is our sister and she needs us"

"Why is friend Raven so upset?" Starfire inquired.

"She blames herself for BB's capture" Cyborg replied as he looked at the living room door.

"We have to at least snap her out of it!" Robin continued, adamant.

The team nodded as they made their way to Raven's room. Raven was deep in thought with fresh tears down her face. She could remember Beast Boy's capture as if it was yesterday although it had been three weeks. She was ripped from her train of thought as she heard a hard knock on her room door. Her emotions went up in flames as she thought about what she had said to Starfire earlier. She felt terrible but Starfire had brought it upon herself hadn't she? Raven was too broken to care as the group barged into her room. As they entered the room they saw Raven sitting on her bed, wrapped in her covers with tears running down her face. They all stood there shocked as they realized the tower was still intact.

"Why isn't the tower blown up if Raven has lost control of her emotions?" Robin whispered to Cyborg.

"I think its because she is too emotionally broken" Cyborg replied sadly.

"Friend Raven, we have come here to tell you to get up and return to normal!" Starfire yelled with a stern face. Starfire realized what she said after she said it and immediately covered her mouth staring at Raven apologetically.

"Your right, I need to let go" Raven replied calmly as she wiped her tears and looked Robin dead in the eye. She then got up and walked past the group and into the living room.

A week later

"Titans, alert," Robin yelled as he looked at the big screen in the middle of the room, "Its Beast Boy and Slade, I am surprised they waited four weeks before attacking again."

"Well, what are we waitin for" Cyborg asked as he ran towards T-Car garage. The team reached the crime scene to see Slade riding Beast Boy in horse form. He cracked the whip causing Beast Boy to buck, throwing Slade off him and into a nearby building. Raven stared in shock as Beast Boy returned to his normal form and passed out. He had multiple whip wounds on his stomach as well as tons of bruises on his face. Raven ran towards him as he slowly got up. She reached him as he looked at her in fear. He then turned into a falcon and tried to fly away. As he flew, Slade purposefully deflected a Starbolt towards Beast Boy's right wing. Raven saw Beast Boy plummet towards the nearby bay as she flew towards him. She was stopped, however by Slade with a flying tackle. She stared in horror as Beast Boy's body was engulfed by the navy blue water. She then turned to Slade as he waved goodbye to the team and vanished.

"Why would Slade do that to Beast Boy," Raven asked sadly.

"Thats how he works, he gets rid of things that are no longer useful." Robin said with anger.

"We will have his funeral tomorrow. The whole city will be there" Cyborg said as he wiped a tear.


End file.
